


the bludger

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Luna had come to watch Ginny’s Quidditch practice, as the supportive girlfriend often did. Unfortunately, she had been struck by a rogue bludger.





	the bludger

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "delicate".

“Are you okay?” Ginny asked in a panic as she kneeled down next to Luna. She had come to watch Ginny’s Quidditch practice, as the supportive girlfriend often did. Unfortunately, she had been struck by a rogue bludger. 

“I’m not as fragile as you think I am,” Luna answered softly. Her blue eyes twinkled humoriously at Ginny.

Ginny knew her girlfriend was right. She had faced the same horrors Ginny did in the previous year. Still, she couldn’t help but think of her as delicate. Bouncy blonde, fair, and skinny. A voice light and dreamy. Her mannerisms were certainly delicate, as were the colors of her favourite dresses. 

Yes, Luna was delicate. But she was also tough. She wasted little time on fear and worry. She held her beliefs close to her heart. She could take a Bludger to the head like a pro Quidditch player.

“I know,” Ginny replied. She stood, offering a hand to Luna  “Let’s go to Madame Pomfrey and see if that ball knocked some sense into you.”

Luna giggled at the redhead’s quip before gripping her hand and standing up. She didn’t let go, opting to hold her hand the whole walk to the nurse’s.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
